


Damsel In Distress

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Mattex - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Where Matt is the new pool boy, and Alex is just a housewife looking for a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Idina Menzel's "Damsel In Distress", found on the soundtrack of Desperate Housewives.

Damsel In Distress

Part I  


 

They didn’t really need a pool. It was London for God’s sake, and they were rarely ever home to use it anyway.

 

But her husband thought having a pool made them seem more upscale, as if owning an international company hadn’t made them A-List enough, a pool was the icing on top of the ever boring cake.

 

And if anything were to bring down their reputation it would be her husbands constant whoring around. He acted as if she didn’t know he spent hours back at the office with his tongue shoved down his secretary’s throat and his hand up her skirt.

 

Please… She was smarter than that.

 

So yes… A pool was impractical… Until it wasn’t.

 

Because the pool would need to be maintained, which means they’d need to hire someone to… Maintain, it. A pool boy, if you will.

 

And that was where it all started…. If her good for show husband could screw his workers… She may as well screw hers… At least… Until it became more than just a good roll in the sheets…

 

~.~

 

"Seriously? Of all the places you could've done it, it had to be in my car. Really?"

 

Alex glared at James, her arms folded over her chest with her keys in her hand. James watched her steely eyed, his hands in his pockets as Alex sighed. Tossing her keys at him, she turned on her heel and ascended the stairs.

 

"Leave. Go find one of your whores to play with. And make sure you replace the car."

 

Shutting the door behind her, she leant back with her eyes closed. She heard the front door close from downstairs, and she opened her eyes. 

 

"Conceited bastard." She muttered, walking to her vanity dresser and sitting down. 

 

Tugging at the clip holding her hair up, she watched as her curls tumbled down over her shoulders. Carefully removing the diamond earrings and matching necklace, reaching behind her to slowly unzip the dress, she stepped out of the silky material. As she was reaching for her dressing gown, the doorbell echoed through the halls.

 

Sighing, she wrapped the silk lace around her waist, before descending the stairs. Unlocking the door, she pulled it open.

 

~.~

 

Matt hiked the net over his shoulder, sighing as he stepped back from the door.

 

Yet another rich snob too high strung too wave a net over their own pools.

 

Not that that's all it took to keep a pool clean.

 

This was not what he'd seen himself doing when he was in high school. But he needed money do he could kick off his acting career. 

 

And he also needed to provide for Sarah.

 

The door opened not long after he steppe back. Preparing to introduce himself to some no morals business man or an overly affectionate 'desperate housewife' as it were.

 

So he was a little taken aback by the first image he saw.

 

Long, tan, bare legs.

 

His eyes travelled up at a speed that wasn't overly questionable. The dark blue lace swept across her legs mid thigh, covering her torso up until her breasts, full and exposing an excellent view of her cleavage. His eyes traced along her collarbone, glancing over her face and marveling at the curly magic sitting atop her head. Looking back to her face, he spluttered at her raised eyebrow and seemingly bored expression.

 

"Can I help you?"

 

He stuck his hand out clumsily, sniffling as he stuttered out an introduction. 

 

"Matt... I'm uh... I'm Matt. Matt Smith. I was hire to... Uh... Clean the pool?"

 

The woman smirked at him, her eyebrow still raised.

 

"Well then Mr Smith. Why are you still standing outside?"

 

She turned as she spoke, her words trailing off as she disappeared down the hall.

 

For a moment Matt was struck. He was sure for a moment she'd be another lonely wife tempting him up to her bed. And normally he'd be annoyed with that.

 

For some reason she sparked something inside him he wasn't even aware could occur. 

 

And she displayed no interest whatsoever.


End file.
